Partners
by SoulEaterd17
Summary: Maka is a new student DWMA and she has yet to find her partner, but will a chance meeting will a certain shark tooth boy change that? I suck at summary's better inside PLEASE read and REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater!**

**PS some of the characters might be a little OC!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

* * *

**Maka's POV**

BRING, BRING, BRING

I slowly pulled away my covers and got up to hit the button on my alarm clock, still trying to get used to my new schedule. I quickly walked over to my closet and pulled out the neatly ironed uniform, then got dressed as fast as I could. I then grabbed my books and an apple then walked out of my new apartment door. Beginning my walk to DWMA, It wasn't a short walk but it still only took half an hour which gives me plenty of time to think. As I was walking I thought about what kind of weapon I would have, I always dreamed of it being a scythe just like my mother. Even though scythes were rare I had always wanted one part of the reason was so I could make MY scythe a better Death scythe then papa ever was. I didn't like my papa he cheated on mama so many times that she left 3 years ago and I hadn't seen her since, I didn't talk to papa all that much after.

I was about half way to school when I realized I was going to be late the bell would ring in two minutes and if I didn't get there soon everyone would have partners before I even got there. So I started to run.

As I was running I heard a sound, sort of like a scuffling sound then… fighting? Quickly I used my soul perception.

A kishin egg, In death city? I turned and towards the sound curious. When I finally rounded the last corner to where the souls were fighting, I was completely shocked. It was a weapon fighting alone, I had fighting skills but to fight without a weapon was crazy. For a weapon to fight without a meister was almost suicide (unless your death scythe Justin Marcus). She was just contemplating this when the weapon was picked up and slammed against the wall so hard he fell unconscious. The beast was about to kill him I could let that happen. I quickly unsheathed the sword I had been carrying (because I have no weapon yet) and jumped in front of the boy before the pre-kishin got close to him. I kept trying to sneak peeks at the boy to see if he was ok but couldn't so I focused on getting prepared to do a battle I wasn't sure if I'd survive or not.

**Soul's POV**

Damn that kishin came outta nowhere how'd it get in death city anyway? Well no time to think about that now, unfortunately since I sucked at fighting without a meister I was probably going to die, and no one could even save me every one is at school early it's the day where you pick your partner. I was busy thinking and forgot to focus and my guard slipped unfortunately that was all it took. The kishin just back handed me into the cement -wall and I couldn't move my body was paralyzed I could still see but I couldn't move. So is how it's going to end huh NOT COOL, not cool at all. I slowly slipped my eyes shut and waited for the end to come. But it didn't, I waited, and waited. Then I cracked open an eye realizing I could hear breathing besides the kishin then heard the clanging sound of metal on metal. I opened my eyes fully seeing… a girl, with a sword, who looked the same age as me. Why, why was she fighting? That sword was obviously not a weapon partner and she probably wouldn't last too long against a kishin with only that flimsy sword when I realized maybe our soul wave lengths would match! "YO you're a meister right?" I asked just make sure. When I saw her brief nod and her running over to me I transformed begging silently that our soul wave lengths matched!

**Maka's POV**

I was still fighting off the kishin trying to keep it away from the boy when I realized this stupid sword can't hold up much longer. I was backing up closer to the boy, when I heard him yell "YO you're a meister right?" I nodded briefly seeing where he was going with this and started running towards him. I hoped our soul waves lengths matched if not then we were screwed. I was so surprised when he turned into a scythe, I almost tripped but I didn't and even better I could wield him perfectly I was already more advanced than any of the other weapon, meister pairs I had seen. I swung him over my head and brought him down in a sweeping arc across the kishin egg's body chopping it right in half. I held onto this weapon right until I saw the red orb floating in the air then I released him back into his human form. Then I was falling a wave of nausea hit me at the same time as I realized my shirt was soaking with blood, I felt strong arms catch me just before I hit the ground.

**Soul's POV**

I had just turned back into my human form. Smiling I turned around to look at her... falling form, I rushed and caught her just before she hit the ground. Only when I caught her did I realize she was soaking wet, her whole shirt drenched in her own blood. I ran over to my motorcycle flipping it back over and set her in the carrying basket rushing as fast as I could to the school so I could get her to the infirmary. When we pulled up at the school quickly shut off the engine shoved the key in my pocket and carried her into the school. She was slightly awake now "where am I going" she asked "I'm taking you to the infirmary" I told her. When we were half way there and nearing a library I heard a voice yelling from down the hall "Maka where are you you're god wants to introduce you to my new weapon partner" "Blackstar" she yelled very loudly. So I guess her name was Maka. That was the last thing I thought before she was ripped out of my arms, and I was sitting on my ass wondering what the hell happened.

* * *

**YAY Chapter complete I will update weekly if I can!**

**I had lots of fun writing this and will be CRUSHED I you don't REVIEW! Even if you don't like the story tell me that you don't, and what ican improve on! I love constructive criticism and will work extra hard to make it better if you tell me to!**


	2. sorry

ok I'm REALLY sorry but unfortunately I will not be able to come on fanfiction for a long while and I didn't update much as it is so I'm giving my stories over to my cousin to do what she wants with them she told me she may or may not update to them but I don't know :(

And if you have any questions PM me or her and if its me I will get back to you when ever I can!

her name is Taintedredrose

LOVE YOU GUYS 3 3 3

Peace out


End file.
